


Before She Walked Into the Woods

by Vivien



Category: The Witch (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/pseuds/Vivien
Summary: “What art thou?” Black Phillip asked, goading her, but not unkindly. His breath in her ear made her scalp tingle.“Shameful,” she breathed. “Wanton. A sinner of the most base kind.”
Relationships: Black Philip/Thomasin (The Witch)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Before She Walked Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonflower1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflower1/gifts).



> The prompt was "I'd be interested in what happens after Black Philip promises to help Thomasin sign his book and before he leads her naked through the woods to join the other witches by the fire.
> 
> I'd especially love to see him seducing her further."
> 
> Ask, and ye shall receive.

When Thomasin shivered, standing there bare in the chill evening air, her whole body quaked. Black Philip stepped forward slightly, and she gasped as the smooth fabric of his doublet grazed her backside. His hand, his palm smoother than her own, rested on her shoulder and then began a slow slide down her arm. Gooseflesh prickled along her flesh, and her nipples hardened. She looked down at her heaving chest, at her breasts transformed by the change. It didn’t look like her own body - or at least not the version she’d hurriedly glimpsed down at while bathing. Flesh was sinful, but then, she knew she’d been born a sinner, and now she’d lost all hope of grace.

She didn’t care. His hand wrapped around hers, and he guided her hand to pick up the quill. He helped her trace out the strange shape of her name, and she watched as the marks spread across the parchment. His body pressed against hers now, and the tickle of his breath in her ear made her want to squirm, but not out of disgust or guilt. She radiated heat even as her teeth chattered from the cold, and she could not help pressing her legs together, clenching the muscles of her thighs as she chased the strange feeling between her legs. She was wet there, and wanting, but for what she was unsure.

Her lord chuckled low in his throat, and now she did squirm, leaning back against him with a shuddering sigh. 

“Dost thou like to be touched?” He traced the tips of his fingers along the inside of her arm.

“Yes,” she whispered, her eyes closing.

“And here?” His large hand slipped to cover her the tender flesh of her belly, and she cried out in surprise. Her eyes stayed closed.

“What wouldst thou like? Tell me.”

“M-more,” she whimpered, her head lolling back. “Please, my lord.”

His touches were light, almost teasing, as he explored her torso, caressed her breasts, tweaked her nipples so they rose even farther into dark peaks. The sensations were overwhelming even before his hand dipped lower, lower, and lower still. He didn’t mind the wetness between her legs, and he found a place in the most private, most shameful, part of her womanhood, that made her knees buckle when touched. Her whole body tensed, and her hips bucked against his fingers, her movements surprising her. Shame flushed her cheeks, but she shook her head and raised her chin high.

Laughter rumbled in her lord’s chest as he pulled his hand away from her center. She cried out at the loss.

“What art thou?” Black Phillip asked, goading her, but not unkindly. His breath in her ear made her scalp tingle.

“Shameful,” she breathed. “Wanton. A sinner of the most base kind.”

“And what dost thou want?” His hands cupped her breasts, the thumbs stroking her nipples.

“Everything. Please, my lord,” her voice broke and her hips rocked back against him. “Everything.”

“Oh, my dear,” he purred, his hand moving between her legs again. “Thou shalt have it.”

When he touched her again, she smiled, triumphant. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to show the "living deliciously" part of Black Philip's temptation, focusing on Thomasin's pleasure first. I'd have carried on with the scene, but I was worried I'd exceed the word count limitation to tell the rest the way I wanted to. :)


End file.
